


The Popular Kid

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Kissing, M/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a loner with only a couple friends.  Castiel Novak is a popular kid.  They hit it off at their school's Masquerade Ball, and some naughty antics ensue in the boy's bathroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Popular Kid

"I can’t believe I’m letting you drag me to this thing." Dean grumbled as his cousin Jo, a pretty blonde girl, stood in front of him fixing his tie. He swatted her hands away and she rolled her eyes.

"You’re the one who basically started frothing at the mouth when you heard there was going to be a masquerade ball at school.”

"I did not!" Dean growled, blushing fiercely. Jo snorted.

"Cut the crap, Winchester. We both know you want to go to this masquerade ball just as much- if not more- than I do. How much money did you spend on this suit? 100? 200?”

"Shut the fuck up and get your purse." Dean grumbled. Jo smirked, knowing she had won the argument, and grabbed her bag. They left her bedroom and walked down the stairs, into the restaurant that her mother owned. Jo’s mom smiled when she saw the two of them.

"Look at you two, all dressed up. It almost looks like you two aren’t terrible people.” She said. Dean laughed as Jo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, mom. We’ll see you later."

"Okay. Dean, you watch her. Make sure she don’t do anything too stupid."

"Sure thing, Aunt Ellen." he said, then followed Jo out of the building as she forcibly dragged him by the arm. He yanked his arm away from her and huffed loudly, walking to his dad’s Impala and climbing in.

"Aren’t you s little pushy tonight. You PMS’ing or something?" He asked. Jo leaned over and punched Dean in the arm repeatedly as the boy laughed.

"Shut up and drive, Clydesdale, before I knock you out."

Still snickering, Dean put the car in gear and drove to their high school. After he parked the car, he and Jo walked quickly towards the entrance. The February weather was cold, and they wanted to reach the door as soon as possible.

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious as he and Jo walked into the building. He quickly secured his mask onto his face, though he doubted that the mask would actually hide his identity.

He lost Jo quickly, but he had expected that. Jo had gone off with her ‘secret’ boyfriend (He was simply a secret because Ellen didn’t know about him; everyone else at school knew about the relationship). Now Dean was all alone, leaning against the punch table and sipping the too-sweet juice. He scanned the gym, looking for anybody he might want to dance with. However, nobody seemed that appealing.

"Boring, isn’t it?" He heard a rough voice beside him and turned to look at a boy with dark, messy hair and a purple and green mask on. There were small, colored feathers sticking out of the corners at the top, and sparkly rhinestones studded the part under his eyes. The mask matched his suit, too, going well with the dark purple tie that the boy wore around his neck.

Dean felt sorely undone as he adjusted his plain, black and white mark on his face.

"Kind of. Wish I had someone to dance with." he said, shrugging. The boy smiled a little, holding out his hand.

"Would you care for the next dance, then?"

Dean felt his heart flutter and he blushed, nodding. He grabbed the mystery boy’s hand and let him lead him to the dance floor. The song changed as they walked onto the vast tiled floor, and Wherever You Will Go by The Calling began to play on the speakers. Dean blushed as the boy stepped a bit closer, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

"This okay?" He asked, his voice rough and sexy. It made it a bit harder for Dean to breath.

"Yeah… it’s fine." He said. The boy smiled and began to move Dean across the dance floor. The two teens occasionally bumped into each other, their mid sections grinding against each other. Each time this happened Dean would quickly pull away a bit, his cheeks turning red. The dark haired boy would simply smile and pull Dean back in to continued dancing.

This continued for the entire song, and he was glad when the slow music faded back into club music. Of course, he wasn’t expected his mystery dance partner to circle around him and grab his hips, grinding up against him. Dean gasped and pressed back against the boy’s crotch, his heart pounding in his chest.

"That’s right." The boy whispered into Dean’s ear, nipping at the skin there and leaning down the kiss Dean’s neck. The boy whimpered and moved his hips, pressing back into the stranger’s crotch. He could feel his erection pressing against the cleft of his ass, and it was making his own cock swell against the zipper of his pants.

Dean turned around and grabbed the boy’s hips, grinding his own hips into the boy’s. He gaped as he felt the boy’s hard cock against his thigh, and he leaned in, his cheek brushing against the boy’s.

"Want to get out of here?" He breathed. The boy smiled and nodded, following Dean out of the gym.

"I’ve got my car, it’s right outside…" Dean said, pointing towards the entrance. The boy smirked and shook his head.

"I know somewhere we can go. Come on, follow me." He said, then darted off down the side hallway. Dean raised an eyebrow and followed the messy haired boy, rushing to keep up. They went upstairs to the second floor, and Dean followed him into the Out Of order bathroom on that floor.

The door was covered in yellow tape, but that didn’t stop the boy from opening it up and ducking under the caution tape. Dean chuckled and did the same, entering the dark bathroom. He quickly found the light and turned it on. He spun around to face the boy, gasping when he saw that his mask was gone.

It was Castiel Novak. One of the most popular kids in school. He had science class with him, and he had been obsessing over since Freshman year. Castiel smiled slowly, stepping towards Dean and pulling his mask off slowly. He threw it to the side since it was removed, leaning up to press his lips against Dean’s.

"Why do you look so surprised, Winchester?" Cas smirked, kissing his way down Dean’s neck and sucking at the skin there. Dean exhaled slowly, wrapping his arms around Cas’s hips and taking a step back.

"I just… I… I thought you were straight… aren’t you dating Meg Masters, or something?" He asked, frowning. Cas smiled a little.

"That bitch dumped me for someone else two weeks ago. Anyway, haven’t you ever heard of someone liking both genders?”

Dean blushed and took a step closer to Cas, pulling him back towards him and kissing at his neck.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said, kissing along Cas’s neck. The boy hummed and took a step back. Dean was opening his mouth to complain when he sunk to his knees, reaching out and taking Dean’s zipper in his hands. He undid his pants and pushed them down his thighs, licking his lips when he saw the tent in Dean’s boxers. Dean leaned forward a little and Cas chuckled, pulling the teen’s boxers down and grabbing his cock.

Dean gasped and reached down, threading his fingers into Cas’s messy hair and looking down at the boy with lust blown eyes. Cas smirked and leaned forward, licking the tip of Dean’s hard cock, lapping up the precum that was already collecting there. Dean gasped and closed his eyes, groaning softly as he felt Cas swallow him right up.

Castiel bobbed his head up and down slowly, taking Dean’s cock all the way into his throat and then slowly bobbed up and down, going deeper and deeper each time. Dean groaned and raked his fingers through Dean’s hair.

"Fuck, Cas… You’re so good…" He gasped. Cas hummed around his cock, hallowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down. Dean groaned again and tightened his fingers in Cas’s hair, bucking his hips. Castiel gagged a little but didn’t stop, simply bobbing a little faster.

Cas reached up and grabbed on to Dean’s balls, massaging them. That was Dean’s tipping point, and he came suddenly into Castiel’s mouth, moaning loudly. To his surprise, Castiel swallowed it all, and cleaned off Dean’s now soft cock with his tongue. After a few moments he tugged Cas up by the hair, kissing him softly.

"That was so hot/" he breathed. Cas smiled a little and leaned in, kissing Dean again. He pulled back, biting his lips.

"Let me return the favor." he said, sinking to his knees in front of Castiel and quickly unbuttoning his pants. Cas gasped and looked down, sighing happily as Dean pulled his cock out and began to stroke it. He spit on his hard member, then leaned forward and licked a stripe up the underside. Cas groaned and bucked his hips, watching Dean swallow him up. Dean certainly couldn’t fit Cas’s whole cock into his mouth, like Cas had done for him, but he could still give him a good time.

Dean hallowed his cheeks and began to bob up and down, licking at Cas’s cock and flicking his tongue against his slit. Cas groaned and bucked his hips, gabbing Dean’s hair.

"I haven’t had a blowjob this good in ages…" He gasped, his cock throbbing in Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned around his cock and continued to bob up and down, hallowing his cheeks and closing his eyes. Cas groaned and bucked his hips, and Dean pulled back with a cough.

"Sorry…" he murmured, stroking Dean’s hair. Dean leaned back in quickly.

“‘S’alright.” he said before taking Cas back into his mouth. He tongued at Cas’s slit, tasting his bitter precum. He began to bob up and down quickly, his hand snaking its way up Cas’s thighs. He felt his balls, which were tight and heavy. Dean hummed and bared his teeth, scraping them over Cas’s head. That was the boy’s tipping point, and he came with a shout down Dean’s throat.

They cleaned up in silence, using the sink to moisten napkins and wipe each other off. Then they pulled their pants back on, kissing each other. Cas reached into Dean’s back pocket as they kissed, pulling out his phone. He swiped it open and then added his phone number.

"Call me." he said, and with one last wink he left the bathroom. Dean stood there, mesmerized, until he felt his phone vibrating in his hand. It was a text from Jo telling him it was time to go. He quickly grabbed his mask and ran from the bathroom, a blush tinting his cheeks as he thought about what he had just done with Castiel Novak in the second floor boy’s bathroom.  
His best friend Charlie was never going to believe him.


End file.
